Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick
Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick is a pool mini-game where everything is twice as fast as normal. There is a high concentration of Pole Vaulting Zombies on this level. Both the plants and zombies move, shoot, and eat quicker than normal. Icons ZNZQ iPad.PNG|iPad Icon PC Quick.png|PC Icon Fast XBox.png|XBox Live Arcade Icon Nimble ios.png|iPhone/Android Icon Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Zombie Yeti (If already encountered) Strategies Strategy 1 This level is great for the Sunny Days achievement. Basically, there’s nothing special to do. Since the level is an ordinary level, just faster and longer; all you have to do is the ordinary defense, just build it faster. Look out for the Dolphin Rider Zombies, though: they move four times as fast as ordinary zombies in ordinary levels. As this level is twice as fast as others, try to speed up your reaction time, but if you find you need a few seconds to think just hit the Spacebar and pause the game. It is also a good idea to bring Cattails, Winter Melons and Tall-nuts here. thumb|right|300px|Video of the Melon-pult/Snow Pea build walkthrough. This possbile setup brings along cheap instants (Imitater Potato Mine, Squash, etc.) to increase initial sun produce while planting Repeaters (Gatling Peas are optional) and Torchwoods, using Tall-nuts to keep the Zombies at bay. Hint: Don't forget to collect your sun! Strategy 2 Plants are in order of when you should get them on the selection screen-if you have 7 slots, get the first 7, etc.: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Peashooter *Tall-nut *Torchwood *Squash *Tangle Kelp *Threepeater *Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, Spikeweed, or Repeater* * Choose''' 2 '''of the plants if you have 10 slots. Start off with the Sunflowers in the 2 back rows. When the first zombie comes, use a Peashooter. When a Conehead Zombie comes, plant either a Tall-nut, another Peashooter, or your best option, Squash. When a Pole Vaulting Zombie comes, plant a Tall-nut or Squash (another Peashooter will be useless). If you stop him using a Tall-nut, then plant a second Peashooter. After that's done, plant Torchwoods on the lanes after the Tall-nuts (also, plant the Tall-nuts at least in the 3rd column, if the zombie gets to eat to quickly, it will get eaten easier). Now, keep planting Peashooters and you are done. That is, if you only have 6 slots. If you have 7, wait for a Dolphin Rider Zombie to come, or a pool lane with an almost-dead Tall-nut or a pool lane with no Tall-nuts, and put Tangle Kelp, because the Dolphin Rider Zombies are four times more annoying than they are in a regular level. If you have 8, plant Threepeaters to replace the Peashooters, because that way, the zombies will die quicker. If you chose the Jalapeno, use that in a crowded lane, as the lanes will get very crowded in this level. A Cherry Bomb will be useful in huge waves, but as you know, its best in the middle lanes, and that will be in the pool, and it will take to much time putting down a Lily Pad, but it will kill more zombies. The Spikeweeds are useful before the Tall-nuts, like usual. The Repeater is another option of replacing your Peashooters. Be careful with this strategy. If you don't follow it right, you may end up needing to use lawn mowers. Strategy 3 You will need *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Potato Mine *Squash *Cherry Bomb *Coffee Bean *Ice-shroom *Imitater Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad This Strategy needs 6 Twin Sunflowers to keep the sun supply. Stable from continuous instant usage. At first use Potato Mines for the first few waves of zombies until you have like 10 - 12 Sunflowers. It is actually OK to go for more Twin Sunflowers if you like but this is the best when it comes to the amount of space covered by Twin Sunflowers. Cherry Bombs, Squashes and Ice-shrooms should be able to work hand-in-hand to handle a few zombies that are scattered around. use Ice-shrooms to gather up the zombies that arrive and remember to stack Doom-shrooms on the pool and distract Dolphin Rider Zombies using Lily Pads. This strategy requires a lot of empty spaces in the pool so make sure you protect the pool lanes as well. After putting up 6 Twin Sunflowers you may use Sunflowers as walls and they are pretty effective on buying some time for other Instants. Strategy 4 This strategy only requires 9 plants to execute (some of the plants aren't 100% necessary, but they make life easier). You will need the following plants: *Sunflower *Threepeater *Squash *Repeater *Torchwood *Lily Pad *Potato Mine (Not 100% necessary but very useful) *Tangle Kelp (Not 100% necessary, but helps defeat those Dolphin Zombies) *Tall-nut (Not actually fully necessary but stops Dolphin Zombies in their tracks) **If you have 10 plant slots, choose Imitater Tall-nut. The rake is also very useful. Ok, to actually play out the strategy, do the following: 1. Get a double column of Sunflowers out ASAP, rotate between Squash and Potato Mines to kill early zombies. 2. If Conehead Zombies appear and you haven't finished your double column of Sunflowers yet, use Squash and Potato Mines to kill them. Around that time, if too many zombies come on screen and your two instants can't deal with them all at the same time, plant a Threepeater to deal with three lanes at the same time. 3. Once you finish your double column of Sunflowers, it's time to start planting Threepeaters. Plant a column of Threepeaters in front of your double column of Sunflowers, but don't plant them on the outer rows, because one of the peas will go offscreen. Plant Repeaters there instead. 4. Right about then, the first 'huge' wave of zombies will begin. Use Tangle Kelp and Squash to kill Dolphin Rider Zombies (Potato Mines can't be planted on Lily Pads or pool). You shouldn't have too much trouble with land zombies. 5. Plant your second column of Threepeaters in front of your first column of Threepeaters. Again, remember to plant Repeaters on outer rows. 6. Once that is done, the second huge wave of zombies should begin. Again, Tangle Kelp and Squash are recommended to kill Dolphin Rider Zombies. 7. Plant a column of Torchwood in front of your two rows of Threepeaters. Once you're done that, you are pretty much untouchable. Everything will die from your fire peas. 8. Plant a column of Tall-nuts in front of your Torchwood for the icing on the cake and to make you immune to Dolphin Rider Zombies. 9. Win 'Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick' and get your trophy/bag of coins. Cattails Strategy This method is quite simple as you will mostly rely on cattails. You will need the following plants: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Cattail *Tall-nut *Pumpkin *Any instant plants are very helpful (mostly Squash and Tangle Kelp) -Imitater is also a great help in getting more tall-nuts out, they're more important than the Pumpkin. The rake is practically required as you wont stand a chance without other defenses besides the Cattails, and due to the setup time required. 1. Begin by getting 1 or 2 Sunflowers out and lay down a Lily Pad. 2. Make 2 or 3 more Sunflowers and then wait until you have enough for your first Cattail. 4. Proceed to make Sunflowers in a 3x3 or 3x4 square/rectangle on land while continuously planting Cattails. (do not build Sunflowers on the water.) It is also good to lay down a few Lily Pads up front and make 1 or 2 layers of Tall-nuts/Pumpkins in the water. Planting some on land may also be a good idea, especially while waiting for the Sunflower/Cattail to cooldown. 5. Keep on your toes. Although a simple method, it requires much reaction time if you are not prepared. "Slow and Steady" Strategy (note: this requires Cheat Engine) The Hacking Guide mentions what is called a "speed hack", which changes the speed of which a level is played. This specific hack turns this Mini-game into a normal level, and it doesn't require any special codes. *Make sure both the game and the hacking program are both running. Set the hacking program to the correct process. (Refer to the Hacking Guide if you don't know which process to use.) *Click the check box marked "Enable Speedhack". *Move the slider to 0.5 (or type it in the box directly above). *Click the Apply button. You're done! The game should now run at the rate of a normal level. You can use any basic pool strategy you want at this point. Note: If you are using a hacking program while playing this level, it would also be easier if you use the Instant Recharge hack. The code for the original version is not the same for the GOTY version. Refer to the Instant Recharge section on the Hacking Guide on how to do this. The Zombie Yeti may appear, but it's too fast, so block it off with a defensive plant. If your defensive plant has not yet recharged, you could spam plants in front of the zombie while your plants (such as Cattails) take it down. Strategy 6 SPRTA SPRTA SPRTA SPRTA SPRTA SPRTA P=Peashooter S=Sunflower R=Reapeater T=Torchwood A=Tall-Nuts This only requires 8 slots. You should pick Sunflower, Peashooter, Reapeater, Torchwood, Tall-nuts, Imitater Tall-Nuts, Lilypads and Potato MInes. Tangle Kelp, Pumpkin and Squash are highly recommended for this setup. But, having some EI's(emergency items) is nice, too. Important: Get your tall-nuts on the water first; dolphin riding zombies! "Who Needs Tallnuts?" Strategy. SSTtEs SSTtEs CC CC SSTtEs SSTtEs S=Sunflower T=Not Tall-nuts, but Threepeaters t=Torchwood s=Split Pea (the base of this strategy) C=Cattail E=Empty Use Potato Mines to start, then add catails. Then you can add split peas. Once you have 2 rows of sunflowers, collect sun and add threepeaters and torchwoods. YOU HAVE TO PUMPKIN SPLIT PEAS AND CATTAILS. Or else you get your brains eaten. Snow and Butter This strategy uses Snow Peas and Kernel-pults to slow down the zombies and Tall-nuts for Pole Vaulting Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie. Be fast in collecting sun. Plants *Sunflower *Kernel-pult *Snow Pea *Tall-nut *Lily Pad *Potato Mine *Squash *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno (optional) *Tangle Kelp Start planting 2 or 3 sunflowers. When the first zombie comes, use Potato Mine. Everytime a zombie comes, plant a Snow Pea in each lane in the third column and keep planting Sunflowers at the back two columns. Later, put two Kernel-pults in each lane and Tall-nuts. Bring Squash, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, and Tangle Kelp for emergencies. S - Sunflower Sp - Snow Pea Kp - Kernel-pult Tn - Tall-nut Tk - Tangle Kelp Sunny Days This is for earning the Sunny Days achievement. Plants *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Snow Pea *Cattail *Tall-nut *Potato Mine *Tangle Kelp *Lily Pad Start planting 3 sunflowers. When a zombie comes, use Potato Mine. When you have 8 sunflowers, save sun for a Cattail for the next zombie. Before the first flag, there must be a Snow Pea in every lane, 2 cattails on the pool, and 2 Tall-nuts on the pool. Every flag, add two Cattails and two Twin Sunflowers. There must be a Tall-nut in every lane before the second flag. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower Ct - Cattail Tn - Tall-nut Gallery ZNZQ_AT_ACTION.png|Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick in action Zombie_Yeti_Zombie_Nimble_Zombie_Quick.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick TinyNimble.jpg|Tiny Zombies in game Zombies Nimble Zombies Quick.JPG|By Zombies Nimble Zombies Quick 2.JPG|By Someone456 Zombies Nimble Zombies Quick 3.jpg|By Someone456 ZombieQuickStarfruit.PNG|Starfruit Strategy by Star856190's Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick Strategy.png|Strategy by ZNZQ 1.png|Pease Strategy by User: Wes Jaren 23 Trivia *The name is a reference to Jack be Nimble, an English nursery rhyme. *In this level, zombies slowed down by freezing plants move at the speed of themselves on a normal level. *Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick is not available on the DS, due to the fact it would make it near impossible because of the naturally fast graphics of the DS. *The picture of this mini-game's icon is the Pole Vaulting Zombie. *This level is good for obtaining the achievement Sunny Days, because it has 4 flags, sun falls from the sky faster and Sunflowers also produce Sun twice as fast. *This mini-game is easier in the iPad, due to fingers being more agile and fast than mice and controllers. *The four movement-restricted plants (Snow Pea, Ice-shroom, Kernel-pult and Winter Melon) sees a lot of use here, since the zombies are very fast, especially the Dolphin Rider Zombie. *Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, It's Raining Seeds and Bobsled Bonanza are the only mini-games that have four flags. *According to the LawnStrings, this mini-game's previous name was "Zombies on Speed". *In the French version, this mini-game is called "Zombies rapides" ("Fast zombies"). *If the player uses Cheat Engine, they will find that it closely resembles the speed hack. *If Cheat Engine speed hack is adjusted to 0.5, it will be like a normal level. See also *Mini-games *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:IPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 4 flags Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies